Accidents, Mistakes and Revelations
by WhiteFireLion
Summary: Arthur ends up wounded in a tournament and receives medical treatment from Merlin as Gaius is away treating an outbreak. During this time, Arthur is given a powerful aphrodisiac causing 'fun times' to pursue. An emotionally constipated Arthur is forced to face his emotions and Merlin is put to the test; can he resist the man of his dreams to protect their destiny?
1. Accidents are Destined to Happen

**Summary** : Whilst trying to prove himself to his father, Arthur ends up wounded in a tournament and receives medical treatment from Merlin as Gaius is away from Camelot. Before he left, Gaius asked Merlin to deliver a vial to one of his customers which just so happens to be a powerful aphrodisiac. Plans don't go so smoothly for Merlin however, as he is faced with saving Arthur from yet another person who wants him and Uther dead. As Merlin's chaotic day continues, somehow Arthur ends up with the aphrodisiac instead, causing trouble (and fun times) to pursue. An emotionally constipated Arthur is forced to face his emotions whilst Merlin is put to the test; can he resist the man of his dreams for the duty of Camelot and for the sake of his own heart?

A/N: UPDATE So this is only my second fanfiction and I seem to have a thing for editing it like 100 times. So those of you who have already read this and think… 'this is a tiny bit different'- you're right! When I first started this I was just going for a 6,000 word limit although that has NOT happened. And for all of you glorious people waiting for chapter 3, it is coming- and has now made this 14K story a 25K+ story. I know. Kill me. :)

Today should have been a good day, a fun one, well as fun as one could be cleaning up after Arthur. But fate had other plans for Merlin. Running up multiple flights of stairs within the castle, Merlin ran into the small cloak cupboard that was left open and quickly (but very quietly) shut it behind him. At this point in time, Merlin really did deserve to be called Camelot's biggest idiot. Still, Merlin was hunched over with his hands on his knees attempting to get his breath back which in all honesty hurt. His dark raven hair was a complete mess, a crimson coloured flush covered his cheeks and upper body from physical excursion, he could already feel his clothes sticking to him uncomfortably. He should really start working out or at least do something to raise his stamina, Merlin thought bitterly.

It was the day of the grand feast, to celebrate Arthur's stupendous victory in one of the many tournaments in which men hit each other recklessly until there was only one man left standing. Merlin wouldn't be surprised if Arthur had lost brain cells, a lot of them, during his time smashing other people for 'fun' and 'honor'. Hopefully he would partake in less of them in the future, after all, Camelot's 'Once and Future King' couldn't be a simpleton. However, this wasn't a normal tournament winning, certain events had occurred -as per usual- making this particular win more triumphant. Merlin let out a long sigh only to clamp his own hand over his own mouth as he heard multiple footsteps running past his cupboard.

"Which way did he go?!" Shouted a rather gruff voice. The footsteps slowed down and seemed to circle the area outside Merlin's temporary hiding place. Merlin didn't even dare breathe as the voices and footsteps got closer and closer.

"Why does the Prince want the skinny runt anyway?" A different voice asked, also sounding rather unpleasant. Damn knights of Camelot - they're all brutes.

"That's not for us to question, right now we need to find him and deliver him to the Prince. Don't mix up your own foolish curiosity with your duty. Now come, this way!" Okay, well maybe not Sir Leon, he's okay and pretty friendly. Merlin could hear the footsteps of Sir Leon and the other knights fade as they continued down the long lengths of the corridor.

You see, yesterday's tournament is where it all went wrong. It really wasn't Merlin's fault, well maybe a little- but it was an accident. A mistake.

 _-26 hours previously.-_

"Gaius where are the healing ointments? I need them for Arthur!" Merlin called as he was going through shelf after shelf, trying to find the right ointments and equipment.

"Ah Merlin, I've got them already prepared in a bag over there." Gaius pointed over to the far table which was crowded with books, potions and a vast amount of vials holding- Merlin wasn't sure what. "But while you're on your way, be a good lad and deliver this to Hugh. He's paid very good coin for this as it's... not something I would normally make. Anyway, tell him to take it when he's got plenty of free time as it's very strong and will last a long while." Gaius finished, his eyebrows furrowed together slightly as if being extra vigilant on what he was saying. It wasn't normal for Merlin to take care of Arthur's health during his tournaments however, a state of emergency had crept up in the form of the quick spread of a particular nasty illness in the villages close to Camelot. This meant that Gaius had to journey over there and Merlin, being Gaius' apprentice, had to fill in for him during the tournament.

"Okay but it'll have to be quick, I haven't got much time. Arthur's been making me run around all morning to make sure everything is prepared for this afternoon. Which one is it?" Merlin put back all the small vials that he had moved and jumped down from the small ladder he was perched on and strode towards the cluttered table which the bad was rested on.

"This one, although be very careful Merlin. It looks extremely similar to the healing draft. Also tell Hugh that it'll take a while to take effect so it's best to drink it on an empty stomach as food will prolong both the amount of time it takes to take effect and how long it'll last." Gaius pulled out a small blue vial that really did look exactly like the healing drafts and ointments. The only difference being a small 'A' written in ink on the cork. Gaius put the small vial back into the bag after giving Merlin one of his ' _Don't mess this up'_ looks.

"Okay Gaius, I'll do it." Merlin smiled at the old man that was a father figure to him and grabbed the bag off the table, moving quickly to the door.

"Oh, and Merlin?" Merlin swiftly stopped and spun around, his hand still on the door's latch. "Don't do anything reckless, like using those talents of yours at today's tournament."

"Me? Reckless? Never!" Merlin shouted happily back, his smile widened to his typical goofy grin as he rushed out of the room and went on his way to the tournament. He was running late anyway for Arthur and if he was lucky, the old man Hugh would be in the tournament stalls sitting down and waiting for the show to start. Merlin had already spotted Gwen and Morgana in their seats and waved at them when they looked over in his direction, as if sensing his presence and smiled back at him.

It didn't take long for Merlin to get to Arthur's tent but unfortunately for him a certain Prince was already waiting... And fuming.

" _Mer_ lin..." Arthur's hands were on his hips, a tell-tale sign to duck, run and basically do everything as quickly and efficiently as possible to avoid something (normally hard and sharp) being thrown at him. "Where the _hell_ have you been?! The tournament will start anytime now!" Arthur bellowed, reaching for something to throw at Merlin.

Thankfully Merlin's reflexes were sharp enough to dodge the flying goblet. "I was getting your healing ointments and equipment- Gaius can't make it as he has been asked by the King to deal with the illness that has spread in the village of Aysgarth!" Merlin squeaked, dodging left and right. Arthur momentarily stopped throwing random objects at Merlin, his arm still raised to throw the apple that he held securely in his hand.

"Right, well. Get on with it then." Arthur mumbled, throwing the apple at Merlin anyway and succeeding in hitting him on the head. Merlin mumbled insults as he sprang to action, hurriedly getting Arthur into his armour in record time. After checking everything twice over and being completely satisfied, Merlin nodded.

"All done. Good luck out there."

"Merlin, how many times do I have to tell you? You can't win a tournament with luck-"

"No, but it helps." Merlin smiled cheekily up at Arthur who seemed to give up on his idiotic manservant. At that, the horns were blown to signify everyone to shut up and sit down and for those who were taking part in today's 'smash and bash' tournament to get their buts outside and into positions. "Right well, that's you."

Arthur let out a particularly long sigh before saying "It seems so." Arthur looked back at Merlin, his eyes squinting slightly in a calculating look. "Don't do anything stupid- no I mean it Merlin, I need to win this one to prove to my father that I'm no longer the boy he says I am. All the other nobles out there are both older than me and a hell of a lot more experienced. Their seasoned warriors not the younger knights that I usually battle with, which means it's even more vital that you don't screw anything up." Merlin nodded, not bothered that the Prince didn't let him defend himself. It wasn't Merlin's fault that trouble always seemed to find him and a lot of the time it actually found Arthur- but as he always jumped in the way it naturally looked like it was latched onto him instead. Arthur walked out of the tent, not looking back at Merlin who eventually followed.

Strangely enough, Merlin understood why today's tournament was so important which was why he had stayed up all of last night making sure that everything was perfect for his Highness' use today. Polishing, sharpening and preparing everything (maybe a few 'small unnoticeable enchantments' to make sure nothing broke whilst he was fighting) to ensure everything was at its best and that nothing (other than Arthur's own fighting skills) could go wrong today. Uther had made it completely clear that he was not impressed with Arthur's 'boyish attitude', claiming that if Arthur continued his behaviour he would dishonor both the Pendragon name and Camelot. Although Merlin wasn't entirely sure what Arthur had done that was considered to be 'boyish'. Merlin sighed, leaning back onto the wall just before the arena so he could watch Arthur destroy his opponents, he could already tell that today was going to be a long one.

It didn't seem to be too long until Arthur re-entered his tent looking like he had had a fight with a boar in a mud-pen whilst trying to explain to the King and his advisers the meaning of 'Hakuna Matata'. _In other words_ ; he looked muddy, wounded and extremely agitated. "Bloody tournament. I swear the next tournament my father decides to put on I will not participate and I'll make sure all of the contestants wear _nothing_ but ladies petticoats. At least that way it would be amusing." Arthur ranted. Okay, maybe Uther did have a point about Arthur's 'boyish' behaviour. Still, Merlin couldn't help but let out a loud laugh at the thought of a bunch of men fighting in frocks. Arthur smiled back at Merlin and let out a little chuckle at his own joke. Although they both knew that would never happen- it was nice to dream and although Arthur complained now, in reality Arthur loved these 'stupid' tournaments. Merlin passed Arthur a full goblet of fresh, cold water which Arthur joyfully accepted.

"You're doing really well out there." Merlin muttered, focussing on trying to find any wounds or broken pieces of armour on Arthur's body. They only had a small amount of time as a 'break' until Arthur had to go back out there and continue fighting the other remaining contestants.

"Well, I am the best fighter in all of Camelot- OW! Be careful _Mer_ lin." Merlin found a small but slightly deep cut just below the Prince's ribs which he had poked, causing the obnoxious prat to yell out. Merlin went over to the bag that Gaius had given him and took out a healing ointment and a few bandages, making sure that the little 'A' wasn't on the cork. After he had bandaged the wound and put a rather large amount of the greenish-blue paste onto Arthur's skin to prevent any infection from occurring and also to speed up the healing process, he paused.

"Right, do you have any other injuries anywhere that you can feel?"

"No."

"Okay, do you need any pain relief for that cut? I've got some healing drafts in my bag so they're there if you want one."

"No. If I take anything now it'll just delay my reaction time and make me tired. I'm fine Merlin." Arthur stretched, his arms above his head as he cracked his back, knuckles and arms- much to Merlin's disgust. Arthur then picked up the water goblet again and downed the remaining liquid. It was almost time for the second and final part of the tournament to start so Merlin helped Arthur get back into his armour before he set out again outside.

Merlin followed and decided to watch the tournament for a while, there were four other men left to fight, all of which Merlin didn't recognise or could even put a name to. As the fighting commenced two of the nobles went down almost immediately, one being injured (not fatally) by Arthur who knocked the older man off his feet in a sweeping movement then proceeded to knock the sword out of his hand. The other noble was taken down by the other two who seemed to have had the same target and idea as all three swords clashed together before two of which were redirected to the man's chest and an elbow to the head. Thankfully the armour the man was wearing was extremely strong so nothing really happened apart from the man getting knocked out. Now that there were only three left, Arthur and the two other men seemed to be circling one another, waiting to pounce. Merlin really hoped that Gaius would return soon, although some of the nobles had brought their own physicians, it looked rather messy and a lot of work for Merlin if nothing else. Thankfully these tournaments were just for fun and therefore not to-the-death but still, accidents did happen. After several minutes of the two other nobles attempting to take down Arthur's defenses- the taller man out of the two started to lash out more, clearly losing his temper and began to batter at him as if to pound him into the side panel close to where Morgana sat. It was clear that this noble had expected to give Arthur a quick defeat and easy humiliation but not fight an equal- if not better- opponent. It was clear that this man, whose name Merlin overheard to be Sir Gregory, was no longer participating in a friendly tournament but out for blood and would not be content with simple pretend or shallow wounds and victory.

Arthur's anger went from simmering to boiling point as he began to fight harder, the smaller man out of the two was forgotten but clearly not in on Sir Gregory's plan and stood motionless. Torn between protecting the Prince or letting things continue. The crowd who had been cheering for their Prince, fell completely silent, the only sounds in the air being that of a few faint gasps from the audience, the ringing of the blades crashing together viciously and the hoarse rasp of both fighters' breathes. Sir Gregory's sword slipped past Arthur's defences and slashed towards his throat. Before Gregory could completely execute the move, Merlin's eyes flashed gold- moving Gregory's left foot slightly causing him to slip, making the move a lot easier to dodge which Arthur did. The Prince laughed as if he was having the greatest time in the world and even praised Gregory loudly by shouting "A wonderful move! Show it to me again?!" Arthur was clearly outraged by Sir Gregory's bloodthirsty tactics to the point he was taunting him. When Gregory slashed backhanded in a return blow, Arthur thrust his blade vertically and caught it before it cut him in half. "Excellent. Excellent. You're one of the finest swordsmen I've ever seen!" However, whilst pushing into Gregory's blade to attack back, Gregory's blade caught his side penetrating Arthur's chainmail. How deep the wound was, Merlin couldn't tell as Arthur barely reacted.

This seemed to get the third man out of his daze as he blinked hard and then swept in to protect the Prince from further assault. The smaller man managed to knock Sir Gregory down pretty hard as he charged into him but didn't strike any real blows. The Prince held his sword to Sir Gregory's throat. "What are you waiting for boy? Go on, _do it_." Sir Gregory whispered.

"Dying is a messy, bloody, ugly thing. I wish it upon no man- especially not in front of an audience at a friendly tournament. If you wish to fight me, we do it without an audience." Arthur spoke in a regal voice, loud enough so everyone could hear.

Sir Gregory glanced up towards the audience, Uther was scowling down at him among the many bodies that stood white and silent, Uther's hand grasped the handle of his sword in a painful looking vice-like grip. "I had forgotten… another time then." Sir Gregory muttered.

The smaller man who was still restraining Sir Gregory looked over at Arthur who gave him a sharp nod. Taking that as a sign all was okay, the man jumped off and walked towards Arthur and took off his helmet, revealing a ruggedly handsome man who was around 10 years older than the Prince. Shaking his shaggy brown curls which were damp with sweat before laughing out "Shall we continue the-" Sir Gregory's sword pierced his shoulder before he could finish speaking. Arthur stood stock still from shock as he watched the man slump to the ground, screaming in agony.

"You're right Prince Arthur." Sir Gregory shook his sword clean as the man before him fell. "Dying is an ugly thing, something which both you and your father deserve." Sir Gregory launched at Arthur. Their weapons caught each other high in the air, and they stood belly to belly, face to face. The fighting became ruthless and bloodthirsty, more so than earlier. Merlin panicked, he had been too focused on Arthur to notice that Sir Gregory had gotten up. The fighting continued as Merlin tried to work out a plan of action in how he could save Arthur from yet another person who wanted him dead. The metallic twang of swords crashing together ruthlessly surged his magic into action. Thankfully, Merlin's magic seemed to know what to do- the hilt of Sir Gregory's sword became white hot making him momentarily lose both his grip and pace. This gave Arthur the chance to strike, taking Sir Gregory's head clean off. To anyone else watching the scene unfold it would have looked like a mere slip up on Sir Gregory's part, Merlin sighed in relief as he leaned back on the wall behind him. The crowd began to cheer loudly at Arthur's victory, however Arthur wasn't paying any attention to anything other than the other body that was sprawled on the ground behind Sir Gregory's. Arthur quickly crouched down and put the back of his hand close to the man's nose and mouth to check if he was breathing.

"We need a physician over here! This man is still alive!" Arthur shouted over to where Merlin was standing. Almost immediately two older men- slightly younger than Gaius with a number of other men trailing behind came running over to where Arthur and the wounded man lay.

"Sire, you should go and get your wounds checked out, one of us would offer our services but as you can already see, are hands are tied with Sir Thomas." Said one of the physicians that was still trying to get Sir Thomas- the knight who had been stabbed by Sir Gregory, onto a stretcher. Arthur nodded and got up, ignoring Uther who was calling him over and the cheers from the audience. Merlin walked alongside Arthur as they came to his tent and walked inside, Arthur didn't say a word whilst Merlin helped to take off his armour. Arthur sat down, his head resting on his hands between his legs.

"Arthur…" Merlin started, not really knowing where he was going with this. Arthur looked up at him, still mute, waiting for him to carry on what he was saying. "I need to check your side and also redress the wound from earlier. We can go to your chambers if you'd feel more comfortable- away from everyone?" Arthur looked back down at his hands which were covered in blood. The rest of him wasn't that great either, the spray of blood that had occurred after he had beheaded the crazed knight had hit him straight in the face. Arthur looked a mess.

"Bath." Arthur mumbled.

"What?" Merlin asked- not catching on.

"I'd like to bath first Merlin, if that's alright with you." Arthur snapped. He got up and walked out of the tent towards the castle, Merlin running after him after grabbing the bag with all the medical he would need, including the small bottle that Gaius had given him for Hugh which he had entirely forgotten about.

"Would you like any food at all?" Merlin asked as the turned down the corridor towards Arthur's chambers. Still cautious, it seemed to Merlin that Arthur was only just holding it together.

"Yes, I haven't eaten at all today so make sure you bring enough- and wine. I'd like some wine." Merlin nodded and turned to run down to the kitchen to get the food and hot water for the Prince's bath. "Oh and Merlin, get some of the other servants to help you with the bath- I'd like that as soon as physically possible."

"Will that be all sire?"

"Yes, now run along and don't keep me waiting." Merlin scarpered down to the kitchens and asked the cook for some of the Prince's favourite foods to be brought up after briefly explaining the events of the tournament. With that the cook sent up two servants with a tray each of the Prince's favourite food and wine. They were lucky as they had already been prepared for the feast tonight and were at hand. Merlin then asked a few passing servants to help him with carrying the bath water up to Arthur's room. In all it took an entire candle mark to get everything done, except the heating of the water which had to be done in the Prince's room. Once Merlin had got everything prepared the prince had washed his hands and face in a basin of warm water provided by one of the kitchen staff which was now as red as blood itself. Arthur had also eaten the majority of food which was brought up to him, which was a lot. Including both sweet and savoury pastries, meats and cheeses. If Arthur wasn't careful Merlin would have to put another hole in his belt, he still had the feast to attend.

"The baths done." Merlin turned towards Arthur to see him drinking from one of the vials from Merlin's bag. "Are you in pain?" Arthur shrugged and set the now empty vial down and then disappeared behind the changing screen. Merlin pushed one of the small tables next to the bath and placed the last plate of food on it so it was within Arthur's reach whilst he was in the bath. Going back to his bag Merlin placed the empty vial back into his bag before shuffling around to find anything else which would help him with treating Arthur's wounds. What Merlin failed to notice was the little 'A' on top of the cork of the now empty vial that Arthur had drunk from. Clothing was thrown from behind Arthur's changing screen onto the floor before Arthur came out from behind it- completely naked, not bothering to put on the waist cloth that Merlin had provided. "You know you could just put them in the basket next to you." Merlin said as he averted his eyes elsewhere around the room.

"That's your job, _Mer_ lin." Arthur went over to the bath which had recently been heated and put his hand in to test the water. "It'll do." He mumbled. He slowly sunk himself into the bath and let out a large sigh of content. Thoughts of the tournament and Sir Gregory still plagued his mind. Not just thoughts about why Sir Gregory had tried to kill him, going as far as to hurt other innocent people but sicker, darker thoughts stirred Arthur. They had been since he had killed the man. Arthur didn't like killing men, not really. Then again what honorable man did? Images of Sir Gregory's decapitated body flashed in his mind, where the neck was sliced, how the blood had sprayed him in the face to the point he got a small mouthful of it. The blood and gore oozing out onto the ground only mere feet away from the king. Although, the most sickening thing Arthur had seen was when he had looked up to see his father's smiling face. Uther had looked extremely proud in those few seconds before he had ordered to have Sir Gregory's body taken away. But there was something else in his father's eyes… something more sinister. It sent a chill down his spine, as if Uther enjoyed watching death. That's what had made Arthur's stomach churn, bile rising in his throat. Arthur closed his eyes and willed himself not to think about it any longer. His eyes didn't stay shut for long apparently as the noises in the room made him reopen his eyes, the sounds of clanking and cursing filled the room.

As he lay there in the bath he could see Merlin shuffling around his chambers, his raven black hair shining slightly from the few rays of sunshine which were easing their way into the room. Merlin looked up from where he attempting to tidy the room and gave Arthur an apologetic goofy grin. From his position in the bathtub, Arthur studied Merlin's scrawny physique. He really did look like a boy who had been forcibly stretched to be made taller and then given clothes which were a size or two too big, dwarfing him. Arthur chuckled a little bit. Imagining a smaller version of Merlin, looking like a mere child with his giant, yet somewhat adorable ears. His deep blue eyes and beautifully plump lips. Arthur's thoughts stopped abruptly there. The Crowned Prince of Camelot did not think that another man's features were either adorable or in-any-way-shape-or-form _beautiful_. Especially not _Merlin's_ features. His _man_ servant for heaven's sake. Arthur forced himself to look away trying and failing to think about something else. He looked over at Merlin who was at his bedside, laying out garments for this evening, Arthur felt his cock twitch and closed his eyes tightly but that didn't stop him thinking about Merlin's plump lips and how they would look stretched around his cock whilst those eyes, ravishingly beautiful eyes, looked up at him. Arthur felt his cock twitch again and a stirring in his lower regions as his blood seemed to slowly pump down to his cock. With that line of thought Arthur abruptly up and dunked himself into the bathtub causing water to spill out over the edges. He was just very stressed. Yes, that was it- he had had a very stressful and tiring day which was causing him to have abnormally strange thoughts. As Merlin was the only one here, his brain was taking it out on him. It's not like he had had these inappropriate thoughts before, of course not. Why would he? He had never dreamt about Merlin once. Okay, not entirely true, he had but only once and that was also when he was not in his right mind. And the time after that was because he thought he was going to lose Merlin when he ran off to Ealdor to save his village. And the time after that- Arthur was yanked up from under his armpits causing him to come up gasping and nearly choking on the bath water.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Arthur?!" Merlin shouted, mere inched away from Arthur's face. His eyes focused solely on his as he spluttered and gasped for air. "Are you really being so dramatic to nearly drown yourself in your own bath water because you had to kill a man that wanted your head?!" Arthur shook Merlin's hands off him which were slightly submerged into the water, holding onto his sides. The touch of Merlin's hands made Arthur's skin burn, as if it was on fire, a fire which Arthur craved enormously. His eyes raked over Merlin's form. The water had soaked his tunic making it cling to his skin and show off Merlin's slightly toned but mainly lithe upper body. Arthur tore his gaze away sharply.

"I was _not_ trying to drown myself Merlin. I was merely washing my hair." Merlin looked far from convinced, his hands were no longer inside the bathtub but resting on the side, he reached behind himself to get the soap and offered it to Arthur. A silent gesture of 'want me to do it?' However, the way Arthur's brain was working, better not. Arthur took the bar of soap from Merlin but in doing so, accidentally brushed against Merlin's slender ivory fingers which made Arthur shudder involuntarily. The soap was still in between their hands. Arthur looked deep into Merlin's bright blue eyes, the beast residing in Arthur's lower abdomen was twisting into a tight knot.

Merlin didn't break the stare but furrowed his brow in confusion. Did Arthur want him to wash his hair or not? He had grabbed the soap… so why didn't he take it? Merlin let out a small sigh. Arthur's gaze dropped down to Merlin's lips and noticed (not for the first time) how kissable they really were, he normally had a lot more control over his inner beast which wanted him to devour his scrawny manservant but today, it had a mind of its own and he had very little self-control left.

Merlin noticed how Arthur's gaze dropped to his lips but Merlin being as innocent as he was, assumed there was something on his face. Raising his hand to the side of his mouth he asked "Have I got something here?" Arthur brought his eyes back to Merlin's, slightly caught unaware. His heart beat increased rapidly, feeling the constant build-up of warmth and tension in his lower abdomen. Not knowing what to say he nodded and then raised his left hand from the bath to meet Merlin's cheek, using his thumb to stroke Merlin's plump bottom lip to get rid of the imaginary dirt. The wetness from his own thumb made Merlin's bottom lip glisten slightly which made him look even more irresistible. Merlin cocked his head to the side, leaning into Arthur's palm and gave Arthur a questioning look, his brow furrowed together even further. Everything Merlin was doing was having an effect on Arthur, his once semi-hard cock now stood proudly to attention and twitched at the sight of Merlin, now above the water level. In one fluid motion Arthur dropped the bar of soap into the water and grabbed hold of Merlin's tunic with both hands, pulling him into the bath completely, his mouth crashing down on to Merlin's desperately. The beast had won.

Merlin had no idea what was going on. One minute he was handing Arthur a bar of soap, the next he was being manhandled into Arthur's bath and being kissed! Merlin could still feel Arthur's ravenous mouth moving hotly over his own and couldn't help but let out a small moan. It wasn't his fault his traitorous, inexperienced body reacted so much to even the slightest of touches. Or in this case, kiss. Arthur moaned back in response, his full and leaking cock rubbing against Merlin's clothed stomach and groin. When Arthur then moved to take off Merlin's shirt, Merlin's head snapped back into reality. This was Arthur he was kissing, not some maid or stable boy, Arthur for heaven's sake! He couldn't have this. "Arthur!" Merlin cried out and managed to push him off for about two seconds before Arthur's mouth smashed back onto his and Arthur somehow had managed to take off Merlin's very wet shirt.

Arthur felt hands cover his own, trying to prize them off Merlin's slim waist. Instead of getting the message, Arthur held on harder, crushing Merlin's body towards his with greater force. Arthur's body was literally on fire, he'd never felt this strongly before about wanting to- no, needing to be inside someone before. Even if that meant he had to rut up against them for a while. He was faintly aware that he could feel Merlin struggling against him. This bugged Arthur enough to stop what he was doing to have a proper look at Merlin. What he found made his blood roar harder and cock twitch insanely so. Merlin's lips which had slightly fallen apart were swollen, red and wet with saliva, his raven hair even messier than before and his eyes, they were completely dark and slightly dazed. Arthur loved this look on Merlin, it satisfied something dark and deep within him which also demanded more. Finally, Merlin was able to detangle himself from Arthur's death like grip and tumble out of the bath tub. "What the hell was that Arthur?" Merlin said angrily, his arms wrapped around himself and covering his bare and very wet chest. Like an icy cold slap to the face, Arthur was brought back out of his lust fogged mind and he became faintly more aware of what he had just done and tried to do.

"I… I don't know." Arthur's voice trembled as he spoke. He could still feel the fire burning within him and it was beginning to hurt. Merlin was still looking at him with narrowed eyes, as if trying to work out if he still needed to protect his virtue. The thought of Merlin still being untouched and pure made the creature within Arthur purr which turned into thoughts of 'not for long' and 'mine'. The fire grew bigger within Arthur's lower abdomen and made him breathe out a heavy moan. He had found out about Merlin's purity when that incident with the unicorn had occurred, of course with Merlin being a fair maiden and all. It was also clear that he was very sensitive as just from that small skin on skin contact and a few passionate kisses, Merlin was already semi hard, a small tent bulging in his breeches. " _Merlin_ , get back here."

"No, I'm not your tavern slut." The look on Merlin's face was a mixture of confusion, shock and disbelief which also happened to mirror Arthur's. He couldn't believe he had just commanded that of Merlin. "What has gotten into you?" There were a few moments of silence where Arthur didn't respond because he really didn't know what had gotten into him. "Is this about killing Sir Geoffrey? Are you that upset about it that you need to get yourself off to stop thinking about it?"

"I honestly… I… Well, the thing is Merlin-" Merlin waited patiently for Arthur to finish his sentence. His eyebrows raised as if to say 'I'm waiting'. Merlin was always cheeky with him and sometimes really quite rude with no adherence to propriety that the rest of the castle's staff and their subjects had- not that Arthur truly minded. In fact, Arthur loved it secretly. Just like he loved the slenderness of Merlin's body, the curves of his lips and the swell of Merlin's lovely arse. Arthur shook his head to clear his head and proceeded to open and close his mouth like a stunned goldfish until Merlin cleared his throat waiting for a decent answer, his patience clearly tested. "Merlin. I -um. I'm not exactly sure. I feel…" Arthur tried to decipher what it was exactly he was feeling, the fire in the pit of his stomach, the way his skin felt uncomfortably tight, how fidgety he felt like he was ready to burst, and then there was the matter of his nether regions. His cock was still painfully hard and hot, he wanted nothing more than Merlin to use his mouth in more productive ways. Although, he couldn't exactly voice all of this to Merlin now could he? "...weird." He finally finished.

"Weird?"

"Yes, Merlin. Weird."

"In what way weird?"

Arthur let out a large sigh. "Can't you just give it a rest. I apologise for temporarily losing my mind" Arthur snapped. This however, must not have been the right answer. Although, Arthur was never truly good at expressing his emotions.

"You prat!"

"What?!" Arthur felt like he was digging himself a larger hole by the second. Truth be told, he there were many occasions where he dreamt of kissing Merlin but he had never been this… _distracted_ to actually act on his feelings. Urgh he felt like some sex obsessed maiden.

"Don't you worry. I'm going to get back to my duties, _after_ I get changed into some _dry_ clothes." After that, Merlin bent over to pick up his sodden wet shirt and stormed out of the prince's chambers without waiting for a response. If he actually got one that is, and if he did he would have probably had to have waited a bloody long time for one. Stupid Arthur.

It took a while for Merlin to realise that he was standing outside his and Gaius' quarters. He was still dripping wet and could feel the mild tension in between his legs dissipating from where Arthur had grinded up against him. Most of all, Merlin was trying to figure out what he was doing here and why he wasn't upstairs with Arthur finishing what the prat had started. Hadn't this been what he had wanted for a while now? To be able to sink into Arthur's strong arms and let him claim him? Of course, he still wanted that. The only thing stopping Merlin was that he couldn't understand how they had gotten from A to B so quickly. He didn't want to be _used_ by Arthur and then thrown aside when he was no longer useful. When the urgency to get off (if that was all it was) had subsided and all that was left was awkwardness, regret, and on Merlin's side of things; unrequited affection. Merlin could feel the painful clench in his chest already, knowing he desired something so desperately that he could never have.

Merlin didn't really know when it started. When he developed these feeling for Arthur, the man who was to unite all of Albion. It was probably after all that time spent trying not idolise the clotpole, caught in between saving the royal prat and being his useless manservant. There had always been a slight physical attraction there. Even from day one when Merlin stood up for that serving boy in the courtyard and when Arthur told him, threatened him that he would make him walk on his knees. Even then Merlin wouldn't have minded if he had actually gotten on his knees for an entirely different agenda. Servicing Arthur in the middle of the courtyard in front of everyone, this was also one of the many fantasies that Merlin had at night frequently. Alongside others, sometimes Merlin would imagine that Uther had made Merlin Arthur's 'bed warmer' instead of his manservant, although such a profession was unheard of in Camelot but not so in other kingdoms. It was safe to say that Merlin had a very good imagination but that's the only place he would have Arthur's affection.

Merlin sighed, stepping inside the threshold and unthreaded his breeches, slipping them off past his wet hips with some difficulty. Shuffling forward more with his breeches around his ankles, he finally got to his room where he kicked the wet fabric off onto the small, old wooden chair. However, the stiffness in between his legs was still slightly present and Merlin could still feel where Arthur had kissed him, touched and caressed him. His erection flared with new vigour, he could feel the warmth spread down to his lower abdomen. Merlin moaned as he moved his hand down his chest towards his now fully erect cock and gave it a tentative stroke. Jumping back onto the bed behind him, Merlin stretched over his unmade bed before grasping his erection again. It wouldn't hurt to pump one out before he went back to Arthur, if anything it might help his self-control.

With Merlin's other hand, he gave his left nipple a tentative squeeze and his now leaking cock another stroke. Merlin closed his eyes and imagined that he hadn't left Arthur upstairs. He rolled his lips hard, and let his tongue slip out slightly to taste any remainder traces of Arthur and he could still taste him. The wine that Arthur had drunk earlier, the sweetness that was Arthur alone that reminded Merlin of hot summer days. Merlin imagined he had stayed in the bathtub with Arthur, that he had been stripped- his clothes torn off him even in Arthur's lust fuelled haze. Their bare cocks rubbing against each other whilst Arthur brought down a hand to finger Merlin open. Merlin's hand slid further down his body from his sensitive nipple, past his cock and stones towards his twitching little hole. In order to get better access, Merlin shifted his knees up towards his chest, one hand still firmly on his cock, still pumping. A finger tracing the outside of his hole, Arthur would plunge inside without care of lubrication. Merlin always enjoyed the burn anyway, the pleasure-pain of it. Another finger later and then Arthur would get impatient and beg Merlin to ride his massive cock. Merlin shifted his fingers so he could fit more of himself inside but found himself too dry. Looking around, Merlin spotted the small- nearly empty vial on the table in Gaius' room. With a flash of golden eyes, he caught the speeding bottle above his head and poured what was left of the ointment onto his fingers, placing them back at his hole. It didn't take long for Merlin to cum after that, with him imagining Arthur fucking up into him, hitting that special spot inside Merlin whilst he'd be bouncing on Arthur's hard cock- head thrown back in immense pleasure. Until Arthur stroked his cock to completion. In his imaginary tryst they'd cum together, Merlin's back passage squeezing Arthur dry.

Now that Merlin was satisfied with his own cum drying uncomfortably on his stomach, he was able to actually think about what had happened. That whole experience with Arthur had been very… _weird_. What had happened? At one moment Arthur had barely acknowledged him, the next he was all over him. Had all the food and wine he had taken gone to his head? Could it have been charmed or bewitched somehow? Perhaps Arthur was supposed to have gotten off with someone else and it was just that Merlin had gotten in the way of things as per usual. Merlin mulled over the idea of an impostor slipping something into Arthur's food or wine for a while before deciding he needed to investigate this further and that he should not have left Arthur on his own. He was halfway to the door in Gaius' chambers when he realised that he was naked. Completely nude. And he was still covered in his own cum.

"Ah, clothes first."

Unfortunately for Merlin, this was exactly when the dutiful Sir Leon barged into Gaius' chamber and quite frankly scared the shit out of him. Merlin screamed.


	2. A Fated Mistake

After Arthur had gotten off multiple times in an embarrassing short amount of time, unbeknownst to him having very similar fantasies to Merlin, Arthur was still struggling with his constant erection. It was as if he had a fire burning in his veins and a monster in his stomach. He couldn't _stop touching himself_. To make matters worse, every fantasy he had was of Merlin, either riding him to completion, bent over his desk, or tangled in his silken bed sheets whilst Arthur made him make all sorts of amazing noises. Arthur couldn't sit still and had gotten out of his bath after the second or so time he had cum, the bath water having gone cold as well as feeling the need to walk around his room or do something with himself. Other than polish his 'sword' of course. He didn't understand how this was happening, had someone bewitched him? Or was this him finally giving into his feeling for Merlin, his bony arse tempting him one too many times causing him to go completely mad with lust?

Arthur was pacing around his chambers naked, trying his hardest not to touch his burning cock. Trying even harder not to think about Merlin in any sexual context. Like how good he would look on his knees servicing Arthur with his mouth. Arthur partly wondered if he had unconsciously wanted Merlin to do just that when they had first met. Merlin being an insufferable idiot at the time had challenged Arthur… yet that had only sparked his interest in the moron more which lead to him threatening Merlin with walking on his knees. Arthur shook his head violently, attempting to shake the sudden onslaught of explicit and extremely inappropriate images of manservant out of his head. Obviously, not thinking about Merlin in sexual contexts was practically impossible.

"Jesus… just stop" Arthur groaned out, holding his fists to his eyes and trying to rub away the images.

Looking back at his divider, he saw the clothes that Merlin had laid out for him for the feast that was supposedly going to be happening tonight. Feeling the need to do at least something, Arthur put on his briefs in the hopes that it would help in resisting touching himself a fourth or perhaps fifth time, he wasn't really counting.

Not for the first time that evening, Arthur wondered what had happened to Merlin and was partly worried that he would run away after being assaulted by his… _master_. Arthur bit his bottom lip, worrying the flesh between his teeth. There were a lot of things a master could do to a servant, a slave even. Arthur fantasised for a few moments about tying up Merlin with chains, gagging that pretty mouth of his and using that sensual body for his own pleasure. It wasn't unheard of in other kingdoms, in fact it was actually quite mellow compared to some of the tales he had heard. Plus, that way Merlin couldn't run away. Arthur let his mind wonder again, chaining up Merlin, only this time he came to the conclusion that he would want to use his manservant's pretty mouth. Kisses, biting, tongue, and even put it to good use by fucking it. And there was nothing to stop Arthur from blindfolding him instead, what a pretty picture that would paint. Arthur moaned loudly and grabbed the end of his table so tightly that his knuckles whitened and the table creaked, he could feel his cock leaking out pre-cum. It begged to be touched. Arthur tried his best to ignore his erection and scandalous thoughts, trying to focus on what to do with Merlin instead, now that he was probably packing for Ealdor this moment.

A few more panicky moments longer, the best thing he could do Arthur decided, was to get his guards to simply go fetch him. Yes, that would be splendid. That way he could clear this all up with Merlin and prevent him from going anywhere. He already felt better just thinking about it, the creature residing in him seemed to purr just thinking about having Merlin in close proximity again. It hadn't been too long so Merlin couldn't have gotten too far. Arthur briskly walked, definitely didn't run, towards his chamber's doors. Opening them slightly just as Sir Leon walked past. "Ah, Sir Leon. Just the man I was looking for. Round up Merlin and bring him to me, I require his assistance this instant."

"Of course, Sire." Sir Leon bowed and left in the direction of Merlin's and Gaius' rooms with haste. Arthur smiled smugly to himself. If he couldn't chase Merlin down due to his… condition, then his guards could.

* * *

Merlin did not scream like a damsel. Not in the slightest. He let out a very manly shout when Sir Leon barged his way in. Nothing less and certainly nothing more. Merlin promptly grabbed the closest thing to him to cover himself, which was one of Gaius' many jars of pickled god knew what.

"Dear Lord!" Sir Leon cried when he first spotted Merlin as he entered the room, quickly adverting his eyes. "Merlin! What on earth?!"

"Gaah. Um, hello Sir Leon. What a… pleasant surprise?" Merlin wanted to vanish from sight. Conjure up a giant hole for him to fall into and to never see the light of day again and then never have to face the embarrassment of speaking to Sir Leon after this. He was still covered in his own spunk for Christ sake. There was nothing that Merlin could say that could excuse what he was doing standing around naked in the middle of the afternoon as it was blatantly obvious as to what he was doing moments beforehand.

Sir Leon sighed and shifted his feet, clearly very uncomfortable. Closing his eyes as he addressed Merlin, "Prince Arthur requires your services immediately."

"Right. Of course." Merlin shifted on each foot, feeling mighty uncomfortable. Wanting nothing more than Leon to get the hell out of there and just leave. Leon turned towards the door as if to leave but paused.

"Oh and Merlin, that jar is transparent." Almost instantly, Merlin felt his face light up like fire. Looking down, to his horror- the jar was actually empty and still squashed up against his bits. "Hurry up and get dressed. Arthur didn't look well, I believe it could be his wounds." Merlin sort of nodded, still in a state of horror and waited for Leon to leave before moving towards his chamber.

"Bloody brilliant" Merlin muttered underneath his breath.

* * *

It wasn't long until Merlin was entering Arthur's chambers to find Arthur sitting at his desk, although a bit flushed Arthur didn't look unwell. Merlin strode further in, closer to Arthur and didn't stop until the only thing separating them was the table. "You requested my presence." Arthur didn't like the way Merlin spoke, it sent a cold chill down Arthur's spine. Merlin was more than just annoyed with him, he was angry.

"Yes, I believe I did." Arthur spoke calmly, ignoring his slight anxiety of the situation.

"How's your side?" Merlin asked abruptly. His eyes expressing how truly worried he was of the prat's condition. Merlin didn't mean to come across so stand-offish but he was angry and hurt, wanting to be anywhere but here. However, he had a job to do and that was to look after Arthur at any cost, even if that meant sacrificing his own heart to do that.

Arthur looked down at his side. He'd forgotten all about the injury he had obtained by Sir Gregory's hand due to the burning passion he had been experiencing but the more he thought about it, looking down at his open wound, the more he could feel the pain starting to come back. "Well, now that you mention it _Mer_ lin. I could use some medical attention." Arthur hoped that the reminder of the pain in his side would have at least some effect on his libido, apparently not.

Merlin walked over to his bag that he had left their earlier. It still sat on one of Arthur's tables close to his bed, Merlin tried hard not to focus on Arthur's bed too much and what he would like to do in it. Clearing his throat, Merlin delved into his bag and pulled out some ointment and fresh wrappings. Arthur saw Merlin's slight hesitation on the bed and it made him want to moan as he felt his cock twitch for what must have been the hundredth time tonight. He clasped a hand on himself and squeezed hard, trying to will away this constant erection which didn't go unnoticed by Merlin. He had been in the middle of walking back towards Arthur when he had seen it, freezing in his place and eyeing Arthur cautiously. "You didn't take care of that while I was gone?" Merlin asked annoyed.

"For your information, Merlin- not that it's any of your business but I actually did. More than once and it will _not go away_." Arthur spat, his frustration rapidly turning into anger. Merlin looked taken aback by the sudden transformation of Arthur's mood. Merlin continued to approach Arthur, for a second he thought he was going to help him when Merlin got down on his knees at Arthurs feet, Arthur bit back another moan. Although it turned out the Arthur would be bitterly disappointed as Merlin ignored his mammoth sized cock and went straight for his wounds.

"How many times then?" Arthur looked down at Merlin, shocked that he had the audacity to ask the Prince of Camelot such an inappropriate question.

"And how is that any of your business, _Mer_ lin?"

"Because right now, I'm acting physician whilst Gaius is away and you've been acting strange. Unless you'd rather wait until he gets back and have the wonderful job of explaining to him what your predicament is?"

Arthur merely grunted. He had no desire at all to talk to Gaius about this as it would no doubt end in awkwardness and embarrassment. He let out a loud yelp when Merlin did something rather painful whilst applying some solution to one of his wounds. "Ow, Merlin that bloody hurt."

"Answer the question then."

"Fine. Around 6 times now, maybe 7." Merlin's eyes were comically wide, pursing his lips into something like a pout as he considered this information.

"When did you start feeling strange, a-aroused or what-whatever?" Merlin stuttered after a few moments of silence. Part of Arthur wanted to say 'whenever you're around me' although something told the prince that that would not have been a sensible answer.

"After eating… Do you think one of the servants or someone…?" Arthur let the question hang in the air. Merlin shrugs. He didn't actually know himself, it could be anyone. "Well anyway, it's awful." Merlin sniggered at that which earnt him a death glare.

"It could be worse." Merlin said his usual cheerful, goofy smile.

"How could this possible be worse?" Arthur asked annoyed. Merlin looked down back at what he was doing with a slight smirk across his face.

"Oh, I don't know" he paused, still smirking. "Could have fallen off." He says, looking up at Arthur with a sly expression. The horror on Arthur's face was more than worth the slap across the head he received.

"Merlin!" Arthur roared. "If you had been doing your job properly this wouldn't have happened!" Arthur decided that this was entirely Merlin's fault, his mind jumping to the many ways he could punish him. Which of course didn't include sexual favours, not in the slightest. Maybe one or two. Arthur clenched his jaw and tried very hard to think about Gaius in a dress or something just as revolting.

"What? _Me_? How is this my fault?" Merlin cried out.

"You bloody know how. Someone's spiked my damn food or wine and you didn't notice." Arthur growled out. His patience was wearing thin and he was struggling with keeping his hands to himself. He was also angry at Merlin as it was clear that he wasn't taking this at all seriously. Merlin looked down, finishing off the dressings quickly, his own anger also returning. Merlin didn't say anymore and neither did Arthur. The both sat in uncomfortable silence until Merlin got up, having finished redressing Arthur's wounds.

"Will that be all, Sire?" The urge to leave Arthur and retire to his own chambers was growing stronger by the second.

"No it won't." Arthur sighed. "I still have the banquet to attend and I can't very well go like this can I." He says whilst gesturing exaggeratedly at his groin. Arthur felt that he was reaching his limit and he wasn't improving the situation with Merlin.

"Can't you just..." Merlin made an extremely rude hand gesture which made Arthur laugh angrily. Merlin really needed a lesson in both propriety and how to behave appropriately around his Prince but then again, that had always been an issue for him. Arthur was just about to chastise Merlin when he paused for a moment, an idea coming to him.

"No, _Merlin_ I bloody well cannot do _that_! It doesn't seem to do anything anymore when I… you know. It actually feels like it makes it worse" Arthur felt his cheeks heat. It wasn't entirely a lie as he did feel that it was getting worse. What he really wanted was what he had always been denying himself with stupid and pathetic excuses and that was Merlin. "What I really need is help with it." He looked up at him from where he was still sitting, wanting to touch him, needing to.

Merlin frowned with this new knowledge, if Arthur couldn't get off himself and wanted somebody to help him, then who? It couldn't be himself, he'd already decided that back at his own chambers no matter how much it made his heart feel like lead. "Want me to fetch one of the maids- on second thought they probably wouldn't be able to keep it to themselves." Merlin says, half speaking to himself. Arthur looked at him in dumbstruck disbelief. "How about a whore-"

"NO!" Arthur bellowed, exasperated. "I don't want a whore or a chambermaid or a stable boy or even some fancy Lord or Lady. I want _you_!" Arthur hadn't meant to say all of that. They both started at each other for a while, Arthur's confession striking Merlin leaving him speechless. "I mean… I…" Arthur didn't know what to say, how to follow that. He had probably finally given the push Merlin needed to get the hell out of there.

"Why?" Merlin said cautiously, still unsure. He couldn't give in, he downright refused to but surely knowing why Arthur wanted him would be okay. Just to appease his curiosity and to confirm his suspicion and that was; Arthur had no patience and wanted to get off that second. What he wasn't expecting was Arthur's actual answer.

"Because I have always wanted you." Arthur confessed truthfully, a look of vulnerability in his eyes as he stared up at Merlin.

Whatever resolve Merlin had left, broke. Surprising Arthur as he practically jumped onto and straddled his lap, ravishing the prince's mouth with vigour. Arthur felt like he could kiss him for hours, days even. He moaned loudly, kissing him back with just as much passion as Merlin was showing him. If he didn't know any better he would have said that Merlin too was suffering from the same enchantment that he was, unable to let the other go for a second to get the other's clothes off. Arthur was so surprised with the sudden turn of events, a few seconds ago he had thought that Merlin was going to walk out on him again. Arthur soon discovered that Merlin was a wriggly thing, getting caught in his own tunic when Arthur tried to remove the insulting garment. Finally free, Merlin latched himself onto Arthur's neck, sucking and biting but having enough self-restraint and wits not to leave any marks. He'd do that later, after the banquet if Arthur still needed him. A sudden pang of sadness hit him, realising that this was probably going to be the one and only night that Merlin would get with the prat as his bed mate however, Merlin's few moments of hesitation didn't go unnoticed by the prat himself.

"Are you okay?" Arthur asked quietly, lifting his chin gently to face him, as if worried he would jostle and scare Merlin away like a frightened deer.

"Yeah." Merlin breathed out, smashing his mouth back onto Arthur's with force. It was a mixture of teeth, tongue and it made him groan. It was by no means perfect but it was so _them_. He was going to enjoy this night and not waste time pondering over how much his heart was going to hurt tomorrow onwards. He could feel his own breeches tightening, constricted by his bulging erection which was currently grinding against Arthur's.

Feeling the need to take this elsewhere, Arthur got up and lifted Merlin with him and caused Merlin to let out a loud yelp from shire surprise. He could feel Arthurs cock brush against his clothed arse whilst Arthur carried him over to the bed. Merlin moaned, wrapping his legs and arms around Arthurs body tightly, pushing down slightly on Arthur's erection. "You little minx" Arthur growled out between kisses. Hoisting Merlin up further and causing his erection to rub against Arthur's upper stomach before throwing him onto his bed. Stalking up to where Merlin was laying, like a predator would its pray until he came to the edge of the bed, Arthur untied the strings of his breeches and stepped out of them when they pooled around of his feet but kept his eyes solely on Merlin's.

Merlin could feel his mouth watering as he stared openly at Arthur's beautiful cock, it was perfect. Unlike his own, Arthur's cock was perfectly straight, the head looking angry and red, a perfect colour for a Pendragon he thought absently. Merlin made a grab for Arthur and missed, Arthur dodging out of the way just in time. "Come here." Merlin said in a raspy voice, beckoning the Prince with a single finger.

Arthur laughed. "Are you telling me what to do, _Mer_ lin?" He raised an eyebrow questioningly. There was a glint of mischief in Arthur's eye that made Merlin positively gulp.

"…Yes. Yes, I am."

"And what will I get in return for following your orders"

"You'll have to find out for yourself." Merlin said flirtatiously with a wink. Arthur groaned and dived for Merlin, unable to put on a playful front anymore. They wrestled for a while on the bed with lips and teeth, Merlin trying to get on top of Arthur but the Prince's brute strength winning out overall. In the end Merlin cheated, clamping his eyes shut and pressing a sucking kiss to Arthurs neck to discretely use his magic to help him turn them both over. Arthur, in shock that Merlin had overpowered him, didn't react quickly enough to see Merlin slide down his body but felt the air being knocked out of him when Merlin engulfed his prick entirely to the root.

"Ahh, Merlin. Fuck!" Arthur shouted in a mixture of surprise and intense pleasure. Arthur could feel him sucking hard on his royal member, making him slightly lightheaded and dizzy. As soon as Merlin's hot mouth had touched his raging prick Arthur had felt immensely better and no longer felt that his cock was on fire, begging to be touched. Merlin came up, his lips resting on the tip of Arthur's prick as he stared at Arthurs wrecked state and waited until Arthur looked back down at him. When Arthur's eyes met his, Merlin licked a large stipe across the head, gathering up the precum on top. Merlin must be trying to kill him, Arthur concluded as he writhed and moaned under Merlin's ministrations, mad with pleasure. Merlin grabbed hold of Arthur's erection with one hand and continued to lick the head with broad swipes of his tongue, pumping it slowly in his tight grip. Arthur's moans were driving Merlin crazy, the need to make him cum becoming overwhelming as Arthur lost his hands in Merlin's hair, pulling at it sharply. Especially at one point when Merlin swirled his tongue around his cock and took him in deeply until Arthur could feel the back of his throat. Arthur looked down at Merlin to see him still looking up at him as he bobbed up and down with those eyes, those mischievously seductive eyes. With one more hard suck and twirl of a tongue, Arthur came hard down Merlin's throat. Merlin tried to swallow most of it but chocked slightly as he was caught off guard with Arthur's sudden orgasm which meant that the majority of Arthur's spunk was left on his chin and on Arthur's cock.

Merlin pulled himself off and looked up at Arthur's blissed out face. Arthur grabbed for Merlin and pulled him down to lick off the remnants of his own cum off his lips, moaning at how amazing it felt to taste himself on Merlin. "Ah, Arthur!" Merlin yelped in surprise as he felt something hard dig into his side, his voice wrecked from having Arthur cock down his throat. Looking down, Merlin could see that although Arthur had just come it had had no effect on his erection. Merlin stared at Arthur's cock and then back up at Arthur. "But... I thought" Merlin looked positively confused staring back down at the bulging and angry look erection again.

"I know!" Arthur whined. He could still feel his cock twitching. The need to get off again quickly coming back to him despite his release only mere seconds ago.

"Oh shit." Merlin realisation hitting him in full force that Arthur had been telling the truth the entire time. A small part of him had thought that Arthur had made it all up to just get Merlin to get off with him and although he was partly glad that wasn't the case he soon became very worried. "Wait a second-" Merlin looked back up at Arthur to find him looking completely helpless and flustered. "So it doesn't go down at all?" Merlin asked hesitantly, his voice embarrassingly high. Arthur shook his head but leant up to capture Merlin's lips in another kiss before he could speak anymore.

"Merlin…" Arthur exhaled before deepening the chaste kiss into something more passionate and rolling them over. Merlin was still hard having not gotten off whilst sucking Arthur. He was partly glad as it was becoming gradually clear to him that this was going to be going on for a while if Arthur's cock had anything to do with it. Which it did. Merlin half laughed to himself at his own idiotic thoughts which caused Arthur to momentarily stop devouring his mouth. "What is it?" He asked, leaning back to get a proper look at Merlin, looking delightfully confused at what could possibly be so funny during their make-out session. However, Arthur quickly loses interest as he takes a proper look at Merlin, his messy hair, kiss and prick swollen lips, and glazed over eyes. He looks wrecked and it's all because of Arthur, the creature within him is purring so loudly it's deafening.

"Nothing." Merlin smiled up at Arthur arching his back as he grinds his erection into Arthur's. Almost instantly Arthur lets out a small growl and dives back in, pressing their chests together to devour Merlin's mouth once more and continues to grind himself against Merlin. The burning need that had consumed him earlier is back at full force. Merlin lets out a needy whimper, sucking on Arthur's tongue between the fierce kisses as Arthur grabs at Merlin's thighs, parting them and fitting into the space between them so he can rub up against him easier. The mixture of Arthur's cum and Merlin's precum made it slick and hot and just perfect for them both. Arthur could tell he was getting close again as the frantic pace of his hips thrusting began to become harder in force and more irregular to the point where they were no longer kissing but breathing into each other's mouths. Arthur repositions himself so Merlin arches his neck back as Arthur bites at his throat, sucking bruises into the sensitive flesh there. Merlin is a mess beneath Arthur, moaning loudly with his hands in the Prince's hair and his legs wrapped tightly around the swell of Arthur's arse, he wants more. Words tumble out of Merlin's mouth in an incoherent mess as he tilts up his hips, meeting Arthurs thrusts, it won't be much longer until he cums, Merlin can feel the familiar build up in his abdomen, curling in tight spirals of pleasure. "Arthur!" Merlin moans out desperately, "F-f-fuck me!"

Arthur cums hard, biting at Merlin's neck hard before his hips stutter to a stop. He has to pause a few moments to catch his breath but he can feel Merlin thumping at him as he has completely crashed onto him with his full weight. Arthur slowly gets up and notices that there are tears in Merlin's eyes from when he had bit him. He can already see that Merlin's neck is starting to bruise from all the attention he gave it earlier. "Sorry" Arthur mumbles, licking at Merlin's neck to sooth the area and he's aware he can taste a slight metallic tang, the last bite having slightly pierces Merlin's delicate flesh.

"Are you...?" Merlin asks without finishing his question. Not that he needs to as Arthur knows what he's asking.

"Yes" he sighs as he can feel his cock twitching, still very much hard. He gives Merlin an apologetic look, knowing full well that he hasn't cum once yet. Merlin blushes and Arthur notes not for the first or even second time how pretty it makes him look, it makes him feel all gooey inside and makes his chest tighten. Arthur can't help the way he smiles down at Merlin, his blush spreading down his neck and on his chest.

"Arthur…"

"Hmm?"

Merlin tugs at Arthur's nape, bring him down so their bodies are pressed together and kisses him passionately. His heart unable to bare the looks he was giving him, full of emotion and what seemed to be affection. But Merlin knew better, it was just the post orgasmic haze, nothing more. "Fuck me, please Arthur."

Arthur moans out and kisses Merlin fiercely before looking up at him, "What was that?" He asks cheekily, knowing full well what Merlin had asked of him.

Merlin narrows his eyes in annoyance. "You heard." His blush returning in full force.

Arthur hums out as if considering it, as if he had to. Arthur already knows what he wants but he also wants to tease Merlin, make him stutter and blush. Merlin lifts his chin, challenging Arthur to tease him anymore but it has the opposite effect and Merlin soon hears the bellowing sound of Arthur's laugh as he shakes with mirth. "Oh Merlin" Arthur sighs as he nuzzles into Merlin's neck, planting light kisses there.

"What?" comes Merlin's snappy reply.

"Impatient are we?"

Merlin lets out a grunt, staring up at the canopy of the bed. "Says the one who's cum 10 times." Arthur laughs again.

" _Nearly_ 10." He corrects. "But Merlin, we have all night. Can't have your little bottom too sore, can we?" Arthur practically purrs out as Merlin lets out an undignified squawk.

"But the feast?" Arthur had actually forgotten about that until that point and it was already getting late.

"I won't stay there too long. An hour at most." He smirks down at Merlin who clearly didn't expect that answer. Arthur uses that moment to get up, already feeling the burning need of his cock returning. He either got up now or regretted it later, when he would be between Merlin's spread legs with nothing to slick himself with. Merlin let out an annoyed huff, sitting up and shuffling to the edge of the bed. "And where do you think you're going?" Arthur asks in his prattish tone.

"To get dressed." Merlin speaks slowly, as if uncertain himself. Arthur shakes his head and returns to the bed having retrieved the item he was looking for. Arthur pushes Merlin back onto the bed with one hand and Merlin lets him, falling back limply watching Arthur like a hawk.

"I thought you wanted to fuck?" Arthur purrs out, climbing on top of Merlin and using his limbs like a cage to trap him there. He can hear Merlin's throat work as he gulps. His cock that had wilted slightly in disappointment earlier is now alert and poking into Arthur's thigh, dribbling precum. Arthur's smile is predatory and would scare Merlin if he saw it in any other context but right now, it's making him horny as fuck. Merlin let's out a little whimper as he nods his head.

It isn't long until Merlin becomes a blubbering mess, moaning and writhing as Arthur kisses down his chest, licking and biting at his nipples, making them redden and pebble. Merlin's hands rush to Arthur's hair pulling at it frantically in pleasure, trying to grind himself against Arthur but failing as the prat takes hold of his hips and pushes them down to the bed, keeping them there. His grip is bruising in strength but Merlin doesn't mind, he welcomes the bruises and any physical signs that Arthur had had his way with him. Merlin feels his heart pounding in his chest as Arthur moves lower down until he can feel damp air on his cock that sends chills of anticipation down his spine. Arthur gives it a long lick, root to tip which makes Merlin let go of the breath he didn't realise he was holding and suddenly Arthur goes to town on his cock. Sucking, licking, bobbing and stroking. As quickly as it had happened, it stops. Leaving Merlin panting and his voice hoarse. With strong, quick hands, Arthur turns Merlin over and repositions him again so he's between Merlin's wide spread legs. "Wha—" Merlin yelped, slightly winded at being manhandled.

"Shhh." Arthur looks down at his manservant spread out before him. Masses of pale ivory skin just waiting to be marked and claimed to be his. His cock was throbbing painfully again; he could even feel precum gathering at the head and his balls ached with need for release.

Merlin let out a loud cry as Arthur spread his cheeks and blew lightly at his puckered, tight hole. Gasping and trying to squirm away as he heard Arthur chuckle slightly, his grip tightening on his cheeks, separating them further. Merlin felt a confident broad wet lick across his hole and began frantically grasping at the surrounding sheets until he had fistfuls of the silk and held on for dear life. He had never felt a pleasure like this. "Ahh- ohh- mmmnngg." He felt another lick even more determined this time flittering around the tiny bud, then another and another, until Arthur was using his soft wet tongue to ravish Merlin's hole. Throughout the onslaught of Arthur's ministrations Merlin gasps and cries out, moaning desperately at this unknown new pleasure. He had never heard of this sort of thing let alone fantasised about it before, its dirty, invasive and embarrassing but so fucking _amazing_. He could cum from this alone. Merlin shamefully felt himself push his arse out, encouraging Arthur to take more. Arthur pauses for a moment and lets out a primal moan, stabbing at Merlin's hole with his tongue repeatedly, breaching him with it and then adding his index finger to help loosen him. It was a little dry but tight, so amazingly tight… and hot. Arthur stifles another moan and breathes deeply for a moment to gather his control again. He doesn't want to hurt Merlin. He takes out his finger and hears Merlin whimper at the loss, pushing his arse out more as if to chase the pleasure. He never knew Merlin to be so needy, it was beautiful. "Don't you dare stop you prat" comes Merlin's gravelly but firm voice. Arthur chuckles quietly at Merlin's little outburst and leans over to grab the small vial of oil he retrieved earlier. Merlin tries to look over his shoulder to see what Arthur could possibly be doing to stop his amazing attentions on Merlin, but is unable to see as Arthur pours some of the oil over his fingers. Merlin jerks in shock when he feels the coldness against his hole and clenches the small bud unconsciously. "Ah- Arthur!"

"Just relax" Arthur whispers in Merlin's ear, leaning over his back and pressing lingering kisses to any skin in reach. Merlin tries to do as Arthur says and takes a few calming breaths. The slick substance seems to have warmed up slightly now, Arthur circles a finger around his rim, slowly applying more pressure. It takes a short while longer for Arthur to get a finger pressed inside Merlin but when he does he manages to flick it just so that Merlin bucks back for more and moans lightly. The pleasure is soon replaced by shock again as Arthur pours some oil directly onto Merlin's crack and feels his whole body shudder as it some of it enters his hole.

"You arse!"

Arthur starts pumping vigorously and Merlin's complaint dies on the tip of his tongue as it is replaced with moans and filthy words of encouragement that drive Arthur mad. Arthur hastily lines up a second finger and inserts it quickly, scissoring his fingers to open him up and Merlin loves it. Feels himself thrusting up to meet his hand and moans for him to hurry up. "So impatient." Arthur can already feel his control slipping, he's dying to take out his fingers and replace them with his prick, his hips thrusting in time with his hand mockingly. Like Merlin, Arthur is becoming more impatient with each passing second and is soon placing another finger at Merlin's greedy hole thrusting it inside and using every trick he would usually use on himself, finding that special little spot that has Merlin seeing sparks behind his eyelids and moaning like a common whore. "The things you do to me" Arthur whispers to himself although he's pretty sure that Merlin heard. Merlin writhes on his fingers and Arthur is half in awe but before he can do any more, Merlin's back arches up as he cums hard, harder than he has in months and he becomes pliant in Arthur's arms. Arthur takes out his fingers as Merlin turns over to face him, making Arthur half choke on his own spit. If he had thought Merlin attractive before, it was nothing compared to how attractive he looks now, in this post orgasmic haze that has his face and chest flushed pink. His wet lips red and swollen from a mixture of biting them himself and Arthur's kisses, slightly ajar as he pants; his hair is even messier than before but the way his raven black curls fan out on the sheets is stunning. However, the most impressive and breath taking feature is his eyes, a perfect summer's sky blue with what looks like flecks of gold which stare up at Arthur as if he is the sole most important thing in the world. Merlin kicks him lightly with his leg, smiling and gives him a knowing look, Arthur has been caught staring but he doesn't mind. Merlin stares down at Arthur's erection and bites his lip tantalisingly and then Arthur is grabbing the vial of oil faster than you can say Camelot and slicking up his hard cock, positioning it at Merlin's relaxed hole. Merlin raises his legs and wraps them around his waist to help Arthur, taking slow calming breaths as he feels something a _lot_ bigger than three of Arthur's fingers push inside.

"Shit… damn" Merlin curses some more as his eyes water from the pain.

"Relax Merlin" Arthur's voice is strained as if he is holding on by mere threads, planting kisses on his temple.

"Trying… never done anything like this before" Merlin sucks in a sharp breath as he feels Arthur move further inside him, now realising what a curse Arthur's giant cock really is. "Fuck, fuck, fuck" Merlin chants as his eyes clamp shut. He can feel Arthur stop above him and lean down the best he can without going further in. Merlin's so tight around his cock and hot that Arthur didn't really hear what Merlin said but only knew he was talking. He was in heaven, his sensitive cock wanted him to thrust all the way in, in one go but he knew better.

"Merlin, just breathe and relax" Arthur sounds as if he's the one being fucked, also gasping for air as if he can't get enough. Merlin could feel him shaking. After a while Merlin nods for Arthur to start moving again and he slowly does. By the time Arthur is completely in, Merlin feels like someone has split him in two. "You okay?" Arthur asks, his forehead resting on Merlin's, planting more kisses around his face.

"Yea, just move slowly" Merlin's voice is pained to his own ears and Arthur gives him a worried look but doesn't move straight away. Arthur straightens up slightly and pulls out ever so slowly until he's thrusting back in with shallow thrusts. Merlin's spine tingles and he can slowly feel the pain edge away being replaces with something else and shifts his hips slightly so Arthur goes further out, widening the thrusts. "Come on Arthur, you can do better than this" Merlin goads although his voice is still a bit strained. Arthurs thrusts instantly come at a harder pace making Merlin moan, his cock taking interest and becoming half hard. This clearly isn't enough for Arthur though as he takes Merlin's legs and removes them from his hips, pressing them towards Merlin's chest, his hips snapping faster and harder. As soon as Merlin's legs move he felt Arthur brush against that spot with every single thrust, soon enough Merlin is hard again and his cock is leaking over his and Arthur's stomach.

"Merlin" Arthur groans out. "Were y-you" He stutters slightly as he feels Merlin tighten for a few moments around him. "Were you untouched before this?" He asks through gritted teeth his pace only stuttering momentarily.

"What?" Merlin gets out after a series of lengthy moans and squeezes his muscles tightly around Arthur when he has the nerve to roll his eyes at him.

Arthur pauses his punishing pace making Merlin let out frustrated whines and asks "were you a _virgin_?"

"Oh… yes. Why?" Merlin feels his whole face heat as he blushes hard under Arthur's scrutiny but Arthur doesn't answer, the prat. Instead he bends down, capturing Merlin's mouth in a bruising deep kiss and picks up the pace and rams himself into Merlin harder and faster than before. Merlin lets out wild moans and thrashes in Arthur's grip trying to get him to go faster, deeper, harder- anything, Arthur groans out and pounds harder with a shocking speed into Merlin, fucking him with everything he's got and Merlin let's Arthur know how much he loves it, needs it. Calling out his name, telling him how good it feels. The creature inside Arthur is screaming with joy, beyond satisfied that he was the once to take Merlin's virtue. It only takes a few more thrusts before Merlin is cuming, cock untouched and squeezing his hot, tight channel. Bringing Arthur with him, milking him of whatever little cum he has left.

Arthur pulls out slowly and crashed down beside Merlin, the pair breathing hard as they try to recover. He looks down at his cock and whines in despair to find that it's still hard. "Fuuuck." Letting his head fall hard as it hits the mattress again.

"What?" Merlin breathes out, looking adorably confused. Arthur just shakes his head feeling completely knackered and unable to explain or even gesture. It's not until Merlin does an appreciative sweep of Arthur's body does he understand Arthur's protest. "What the fuck. _Arthur_ …" Merlin's eye's bulge comically wide staring at Arthur's erection. If it had been for any other reason Arthur would have laughed and teased Merlin. Instead he just gives Merlin a look. "Does it hurt?" Merlin asks his eyebrows furrowed in worry.

"Only when I'm not balls deep in you." Arthur chuckled. Merlin punches his arm hard "Ow! What was that for?" Arthur splutters.

"I was being serious."

"So was I!"

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and they both looked at each other in panic. The door wasn't locked. "Arthur, are you in there" came Uther's voice. Shit. Arthur jumped in haste off the bed at the same time Merlin rolled over the bed to the other side to hide underneath, letting out a hiss of pain when he landed on the cold, hard floor. Arthur kicked Merlin's things behind his divider as fast as he could and grabbed his breaches putting them on with haste not noticing that they were on backwards before it was too late. And grabbed the wash cloth and dipping it into his cold bath water to wash off as much spunk as he could and then tossed it back in the tub. "I'm coming in." Uther entered his room and paused at the sight of his son. Bandaged, flushed… breaches on backwards and... Uther immediately looked away. Thankfully Merlin and every trace of him apart from the medicine bag was out of sight. "Arthur… are you… alright?" Uther said giving him a strange look, keeping his eyes level with his face. It was only then that Arthur realised that he still had an erection, one that was tenting his breaches.

"Actually, father" Arthur began carefully, his face flushed brightly with embarrassment, just needing Uther to leave. "I'm not feeling well. I think my wounds may be worse that I originally thought." Obviously Arthur was lying through his teeth, he hadn't even felt his wounds since Merlin bandaged them up.

"Right, well then. I'll be sure to send Gaius up to you as soon as he come back. I doubt that useless, bumbling manservant of yours is any good. Just look at your wrappings, they're all dirty. Did he even change them?" Uther didn't wait for Arthur to answer before he continued. "I actually came up here to tell you that the feast will be happening tomorrow night instead of tonight. There have been a few issues that have arisen with Sir Gregory's death that need sorting. That traitor." Uther spat. "Rest tonight, I'll expect to see you tomorrow at noon." After that Uther promptly turned and left, obviously feeling uncomfortable in Arthur's presence.

"Well, on the bright side, we have all night" Arthur turns around to look at Merlin whose head is just above the side of the bed, still in shock and horror that his _father_ had seen him with an erection.

"Yes, there is that." Arthur sighs, gripping the side of his table for support. Merlin got up from the floor where he was hiding and brushed himself off.

"At least you were wearing breaches."

"I hardly think it makes a difference."

"Trust me. It does." Arthur gave Merlin a queer look, and raised an eyebrow.

"Well then, _Mer_ lin. As you seem so knowledgeable why don't you serve your master properly?" Arthur smirked, noticing Merlin's cock twitch as he walked over to Arthur.

"Of course, Sire." Merlin planted a chaste kiss on Arthur's lips.

A/N: Chapter 3 will be up soon. Hope you enjoyed the story so far, please leave a review favourite or a follow.


	3. Revelations Can Change Everything:Part 1

AN: Wait, what's this? Another chapter? A year later?! SACREBLEU!

My lovely people, I can't apologise enough for how long you lot have had to wait for this Chapter. I've been super busy with university and right now this is actually a form of procrastination, stopping me from doing my dissertation. I'm an amazing student. To make things worse, it's not even finished.. there will be a forth chapter here. And after that probably more.. maybe in another story which is a squeal to this? I'm not sure yet.

Merlin awoke feeling incredibly sore, not to mention in dire need of a bath. Every inch of him ached but he couldn't help but notice the way his body seemed to be bone numbingly sated. Merlin shifted slightly, eyes snapping open at the sudden pain he felt in his arse and cursed quietly, aware of the heavy weight of an arm wrapped tightly around his middle. As the last remnants of fog left his sleepy conscious, the memories of last night came flooding back and his head turned sharply towards the man beside him, Arthur. He was still asleep and after last nights… activities Merlin wouldn't be surprised if he slept through most of the day. After Uther had left- what a horrible interruption that had been, he cringed just remembering it and couldn't help but feel sorry for Arthur. After _he_ had left, Merlin and Arthur had quite a few more energetic rounds of sex, very pleasurable sex which had gone on for quite a few candle marks.

Merlin looked at the disaster Arthur's room was in and groaned internally knowing full well that he would be the one to clean it all up. They had used every single surface in Arthur's room to fuck upon, Merlin doubted he could look at Arthur's desk the same way ever again, especially after that particular round. Merlin shuddered pleasurably. After that, much to the horror and surprise to both men, Arthur was still battling with a constant erection. That had then stopped their many trysts momentarily as they discussed in length what could be the cause of it. Although Merlin was attractive, he alone couldn't spark this sort of reaction from Arthur. That would be just be ridiculous. For a few moments, Merlin had wondered if his magic had been the cause. If his magic had lashed out because of his own sexual frustration and was somehow interfering with Arthur's sexual drive. Although he quickly shook that thought off as he sensed no trace of his magic present.

After half a candle mark of debating the cause of Arthur's condition, Arthur's control had snapped, wanting to continue what they had momentarily paused. However, Merlin was very hungry from all the exercise and lack of food consumed throughout the day and had point blank refused until he had eaten something of sustenance. Arthur agreed begrudgingly and called for servants to bring up more food, moving so fast that it amused Merlin to no end, causing Merlin to tease Arthur on how keen he was to have his prick up Merlin's arse again. Of course, that had resulted in Merlin using his mouth- or rather Arthur fucking it. Merlin loved it.

Merlin swallowed experimentally and winced at how sore his throat currently was, even after a good few hours of sleep. Although, he wasn't truly surprised as Arthur was very well endowed. It wasn't until the early part of morning, when the sun began to rise and the birds began to sing that Arthur's erection had decided it had had enough. Both of them were cuming dry long before that stage and both utterly exhausted, passing out almost instantly after Arthur's last climax. Merlin could still tell that his hole was loose as he clenched slightly and immediately regretted it afterwards, unable to prevent the hiss of pain from coming out between his clenched teeth. It would be a long time before he could walk without a noticeable limp.

Merlin looked up again at the prince's sleeping face and couldn't help but feel his heart beat increase rapidly and his chest tighten uncomfortably. Arthur was beautiful. So beautiful that Merlin was surprised sometimes that he wasn't constantly blue in the face with the amount of times that the prat took his breath away. In this morning light however, he was more so. The sunlight drifting in through the small gaps in the curtain and casting its rays upon Arthur's face. His hair shining like a golden light, fanning out slightly on his pillow and covering some of his face. Merlin looked to his fill, wanting to engrave this image of him like this in his mind forever, this would be the only thing he could take away from all of this. He wouldn't allow himself to fall to temptation again and have himself hurt beyond repair by Arthur when he had had enough of him. To make this easier on himself, he would have to leave before Arthur woke up or else Merlin feared, he would be unable to do what was right.

The arm surrounding Merlin constricted tightly, crushing him nearly in its force as Arthur stretched, nearly causing Merlin to let out a small noise of surprise which was bitten back just in time. Merlin quickly feigned sleep, shutting his eyes and stayed still, trying helplessly to relax his limbs. He could feel Arthur awakening, stretching and to Merlin's horror; repositioning them both and bringing himself and Merlin closer together. As if they weren't already pressed against one another. His body now atop of Arthur's with his head rested on the prat's chest, both arms wrapped around Merlin in a strong embrace. Any thoughts that Merlin had of quietly slinking off unnoticed disappeared, completely impossible.

'Shit'. Merlin thought bitterly.

They stayed like that, legs entangled and naked bodies pressed tightly together for what felt like an age before Arthur broke the comfortable silence. "Wasn't sure you'd be here when I'd wake." Arthurs voice was rough from a mixture of sleep and last night's rendezvous. Merlin didn't know what to say to that so stayed silent, not wanting to voice the truth that he was about to slope off but got too carried away with staring at Arthur. Merlin let out a loud yelp when Arthur slapped and grabbed a large handful of Merlin's arse cheek, pulling at it so it parted from the other. "I'm glad you're still here." Arthur chuckled, sounding extremely happy. From that alone, Merlin's resolve was already crumbling.

"Ow- Arthur don't-" Merlin was cut off by Arthur's lips, his tongue teasing at Merlin's lips until they opened up for him. Merlin couldn't help but return the kiss. Neither minded the sourness of sleep on the other's tongue. Arthur promptly rolled them both over, trapping Merlin between the mattress and his body. It wasn't long until Merlin felt the tell-tale signs of something digging into him and managed to prize his mouth away from Arthur's. "No- Arthur, I can't." Merlin slapped him on the back as he felt Arthur chuckle into his neck, paused from sucking fresh bruises into the flesh there. "I'm serious. I'm all sore."

"I know."

"Hmph"

Arthur bit down again, extracting another yelp from Merlin as he struggled to get out of his grasp. "Oh no you don't!" Arthur's hold on Merlin strengthened and Merlin wriggled harder to get away but could help laughing and giving into Arthur's kisses. He was an idiot if he thought he could resist Arthur like this, which meant one thing: he was doomed. Even after all the activities of last night, Merlin felt himself start to harden underneath the prat, succumbing to his advances. Arthur finally managed to hold both of Merlin's wrists in his grasp and put them above the younger man's head, holding onto them with one hand to pin them there. "Well, well. What have we got here?" Arthur teased, his half-hard cock sliding against Merlin's as he used his other hand to trail his fingers down Merlin's chest.

Merlin bit back a moan, trying very hard to resist Arthur but couldn't help in wanting to play along, to tease him. Certain things had been revealed last night, certain fantasies that Merlin couldn't help but blush at when Arthur had accidently exposed them. Arthur had a kink for Merlin being submissive and for addressing him by a certain title. "A lowly servant only wanting to please his _master_ " came Merlin's breathy reply. He even slipped in a needy moan for affect. Merlin tried not to smirk, knowing full well what kind of reaction this would provoke from the prat, biting the insides of his cheek when he felt Arthur's cock twitch to prevent him for ruining it by laughing.

Arthur let out a small groan, clamping his eyes shut to reign in his control, close to breaking and taking Merlin for what must be the 30th time- or at least near it. When he opened his eyes again, they were dark and full of lust. Merlin whimpered. "Is that so?" Came Arthur's dark reply, eyeing Merlin intensely. He could feel the younger man's breathing increase rapidly and grinded against him hard, drawing out a loud and now very real, moan from the body beneath him. Arthur smirked.

"Y-yes." Merlin stuttered, a part of him regretting instantly that he had provoked Arthur. Unable to bite back, accidently letting out a gasp when Arthur used his thumb to sweep across his bottom lip, closing the distance between them as his lips hovered over Merlin's.

"Prove it."

Merlin's head moved upwards in speed as Arthur's crashed down, attempting to meet in a passionate kiss. The actual result being that their heads crashed together. Both groaned in pain as they nursed their head's, Arthur rolling onto his back. "You prat."

"Only _you,_ _Mer_ lin would try to knock someone out who was trying to kiss you."

"How was I supposed to know you were going to move?" came Merlin's squawk of protest. "You told me to _prove_ it!"

Arthur gave him a sly, calculating look as he turned to face Merlin and said "Well, in that case you can go fetch breakfast."

"What?!"

"You heard me. Prove to your _Master_ how willing you are to please." Arthur said mockingly in an impression of Merlin's needy whimper.

Merlin narrowed his eyes in annoyance at Arthur's smirk. Getting up slowly from the bed, careful of his aches and pains, Merlin whined very quietly as he limped around trying to find his clothes.

"Any time today Merlin."

"I would if I knew where my clothes were!"

Arthur pointed towards his divider and blushed slightly, remembering what had happened yesterday that had caused him to throw them there, internally cringing. Merlin went behind the divider and gathered his clothes and couldn't help but smile when he heard Arthur let out a growl when he bent over, putting on a show of putting on his breeches and rearranging himself in them. "I expect you back promptly. No dillydallying. If you make me come and find you…" Arthur paused, holding Merlin's gaze. Lowering his voice a few octaves to one that he knew drove Merlin wild. "You'll regret it." Merlin couldn't help but shudder in want at Arthur's lustful threat.

"Yes, Sire."

It didn't take Merlin that long to get to the kitchens, trying his best to avoid all the traffic of castle staff who were preparing for the feast tonight. A few of them were giving Merlin slightly longer stares than usual, he anxiously repositioned his scarf and jacket collar to make sure that it hadn't moved to reveal any of the obscene love bites that Arthur had placed there. As he went further into the kitchen he was stopped by the head cook, Helena, demanding to know what he was doing in _her_ kitchen at this time of day. She was a scary lady, quite old and had a permanent snarl upon her face as if she had smelt something particularly nasty. It wouldn't surprise Merlin if even the King was scared of her. "Prince Arthur want's his breakfast" he said coolly, completely expecting her reaction. It was after all, very late in the morning already- almost noon.

She scowled at him before quickly gathering up items of food on a large plate from around the kitchen. Giving him a tray laden with food and watered wine, enough for three people. "Don't touch anything- and you can tell the Prince that this should last him up until the feast tonight" she said, shooing him out of the kitchens. "Now go!"

Merlin only just managed to balance himself in time to stop the food from escaping the tray when he stumbled out of the kitchen and into Gwen. "Oops, sorry." Merlin grinned at her apologetically.

"That's okay." She smiled at him, her eyes twinkling with mirth. "Have you still not given Arthur his breakfast? _Merlin._ " She sighed slightly before giggling at Merlin's guilty shrug. "Is Gaius packed yet?"

"No, what? Is he back?"

"Well yes, haven't you been helping him?" Gwen looked at him in confusion. "Isn't that where you've been all morning?"

"Ah, no." Merlin admitted blushing. Gwen seemed to look at him then, really look at him and take in his dishevelled clothes and messy appearance.

"Merlin? Are you alright? You don't look yourself." She asked uncertain.

"Oh, yes I'm fine. Honestly." Merlin said shifting on his feet nervously. "Actually, Gwen? Do you think you could do me a favour and give this to Arthur? I need to speak with Gaius quickly." Gwen shook her head slightly but accepted the heavy tray from Merlin with a kind smile.

"Go on then."

Merlin walked off briskly, trying his hardest not to limp too much before turning around half way down the hall to see Gwen, still staring at him with a look of confusion still spread across her features. "Oh and Gwen?"

"What?" She called back at him.

"Don't forget to knock!" A cheeky grin splitting his face nearly in two.

Gwen shook her head in mock disapproval. "The only person who forgets to knock is you!" She shouted gleefully. Turning around carefully so not to spill anything as she walked in the direction of Arthur's chambers.

Merlin quickly made his way down to Gaius and his rooms but tried very hard to do so without limping too much in front of anyone he came across. There was also a part of him which was eager to get back to Arthur and be wrapped up in his arms but he also felt the need to take a step back from it all. He had been weak, giving into his urges and feelings for Arthur last night.

Finally, Arthur had shown an interest in him and Merlin had jumped for the opportunity like a dog in heat. It wouldn't do. He couldn't go back to Arthur and continue this. Last night had simply been a one off, after all Arthur had a duty to Camelot and Merlin was a man. A servant at that. Even if royalty could marry common folk, it was severely frowned upon to even lay with those of the same sex. A sin in the eyes of this new religion. The only people who were accepting of it, that Merlin knew about anyway, were the Romans and druids. Despite all of this, Arthur couldn't marry a man. Arthur needed an heir and he wasn't aware of any spell that would create a life in a man. Not to mention that would be a very dangerous play, a life for a life after all. Although imagining little golden haired children that could use magic sent butterflies to his stomach, he could feel his lips breaking out in a small smile. If they did have children, they'd be little terrors. Arthur's stubbornness and strong will, mixed with his magic and clumsiness. Terrors. Merlin halted immediately in his tracks.

Was he seriously imagining carrying Arthur's child?

No.

Merlin did a full body shiver. That simply would not do, he had to end this now before it went any further. Whilst they were ahead. He had no future with Arthur in that way. Merlin quickened his pace down the steps towards his and Gaius' rooms.

"Gaius! You're back sooner than I thought you'd be." Gaius was standing at his table filling his pack with vials and ointments, turning around to see Merlin limping through his open door.

"It's good to see you too, Merlin." Gaius said, welcoming Merlin by embracing him in a side hug. "Are you okay? I was surprised when you weren't asleep in your room this morning." Raising an eyebrow at Merlin's answering blush but turned back towards his table covered in herbs, pots and what not. Merlin leaned forward on the cluttered work surface, resting his crossed arms on the table top. Gaius' chambers was in a bigger mess than it was yesterday, potions and ingredients littered the tables, the large pot on the fire was bubbling with god-knew-what inside making an awful pungent aroma fill the room.

"I'm fine- Just busy tending to Arthur." Not an entire lie although Merlin couldn't help the flush that spread across his face. "Nothing to worry about. How was Aysgarth?"

"Well, what do you think? They're sick and there is quite a lot of them. It's worse than I expected, I used all my resources before I knew it. I'm going back tomorrow, they'll manage until then."

"Want me to come with you? I'm sure Arthur can spare me for a day."

"It's best if we check with the Prince before we do anything, I wouldn't want to anger him again by taking you out of his service." Merlin felt his cheeks heat considerably more when Gaius mentioned servicing Arthur which didn't go unnoticed by Gaius.

"Are you sure that you are well? You're not coming down with anything are you?" Gaius asked looking Merlin over as if he could spot the illness lurking on him, raising his hand to feel the boy's forehead.

"Honestly Gaius, I'm fine." Merlin said quickly, brushing him off.

"If you're sure." Gaius gave him a suspicious look as if he expected Merlin to be hiding something from him. He wasn't wrong but he _definitely_ did not need his help with this. "I heard about what happened with Arthur at the tournament. I assume you had something to do with Sir Geoffrey's momentary slip with his sword." Gaius said, giving him a knowing smile. Merlin just smiled back.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Right. Sure you don't. Well done for taking care of Arthur yet again, I swear that boy would be in the burial chamber bellow the castle right now without you." That had stung quite a bit. Not that Arthur couldn't protect himself, but rather Merlin's duty to him. He was his protector, not his lover and this was just another reminder of that. "I trust you remembered to give Hugh his vial that he paid for."

"What?" Gaius gave him an exasperated look.

"The _vial_ , boy. The one with the little 'A' written on the cork."

Merlin winced apologetically. "Sorry, with everything that happened I kind of forgot?" Gaius shook his head disbelievingly.

"Trust you to forget the one thing I asked of you." Merlin paused for a second, a horrible feeling creeping up inside of him.

"It's not like I haven't been busy!" Merlin yelped in startled outrage. But then he had a sudden thought as he recalled a vague wisp of a memory from the day before. Feeling a horrible sense of foreboding wash upon him. "Gaius… what was in the vial?" Merlin asked, his voice now serious.

"That's none of your concern. You better go and give it to Hugh before he comes here causing a fuss. That was expensive stuff, Merlin" Gaius said angrily.

"No- Gaius, you don't understand. It's important. What was in the vial?" Merlin felt his voice crack slightly, waving his hands about as he spoke, a nervous habit of his. Gaius looked at him suspiciously for a moment.

"What do you mean ' _was'?_ What have you done? Merlin, did you drop it?!"

"No- not at all. But what does it do?" Gaius crossed his arms and turned his body towards Merlin fully giving him a truly annoyed look.

"That my boy is between the physician and patient and as you are neither you should keep your nose out from where it doesn't belong." Gaius scolded.

"Gaius, I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important."

Gaius gave Merlin a calculated stare for a few moments before he said "Very well then, not that it's any of your business but- it's a… or should I say _was_ a very powerful aphrodisiac." Merlin felt his jaw drop open. "Helping a man to … urm. How can I say this?" Gaius paused for a moment before settling on "Get it up?"

"Why the hell did Hugh want that. He's so _old_! He's _older than you_!" Merlin whined out in a panicky shout, his voice straining and going up a few octaves. Gaius tried very hard to ignore that last comment. He wasn't that old, thank you very much.

"Well, that's exactly why he wanted it. That's also why it was so potent and _expensive_." Horrible images filled his head of Hugh, the wrinkly old man doing god knew what. And with, blimey… god knew _who!_ Ew. Merlin pulled a face, horrified. "I hope that satisfied your curiosity, Merlin."

Merlin swallowed before continuing, being mindful on how to word the next question. "How would it effect someone… say… around my age?" Now it was Gaius' turn to look horrified.

"Merlin, tell me you didn't."

"I didn't?"

"I'm being serious" Gaius snapped.

"I did not drink it, Gaius."

"Then why do I have a feeling that you already know what it would do to someone your age?" Gaius gave him another suspicious look and then it changed into one of realisation and suddenly Merlin felt very uncomfortable. "Please, for the life of me, Merlin. Please tell me that Arthur didn't drink it." Merlin felt his cheeks prickle with the amount of heat he felt in them and Gaius gave him a look of resignation, slumping on a nearby stool.

"I don't know." Came Merlin's quick reply. "You tell me what it would do and I'll… confirm it or not." Gaius let out a large sigh, looking down at his hands.

"Well, he definitely would not want to leave his room for a long time. No doubt it would be damn near painful too, especially as there wouldn't be anyone to help… _relieve_ his symptoms." Gaius' eyes widened for a moment and then looked at Merlin quizzically, remembering the limp he came in with earlier. "He didn't have anyone to relieve his symptoms, _did he_?" Merlin was sure that his entire person must have been bright red. "Oh, Merlin. What have you gotten yourself into now?" Gaius' face morphed into one of pity. "Surely you know nothing good can come of this."

"I know." Merlin croaked out quietly, looking down at his boots trying to fight the prickle behind his eyes, a mixture of shame and self-pity. Neither one of them spoke for what felt like minutes.

"That potion is coming out of your pay." Merlin laughed slightly, grateful that Gaius was at least trying to lighten the mood. Merlin looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "My dear boy. You don't like making it easy for yourself do you?" Just like that Merlin knew that Gaius had known his feelings for the prat. He could feel himself losing the battle against the treacherous fluid behind his eyes as Gaius drew him in for a hug.

"Stupid destiny." Merlin grunted, clamping his eyes shut and prevented any more tears from escaping and buried his face into Gaius' shoulder. He needed to be strong, especially if he was to face Arthur.

After Gwen had nearly walked in on a naked Arthur, he had run to the bed with a speed he didn't know he possessed and dived under the covers, making sure that he was decent before allowing her to come in. She planted his breakfast on his table and explained that Merlin was with Gaius, not looking at him directly as an innocent blush covered her cheeks. Arthur wanted to scream himself ragged. Merlin had done exactly what he had told him not to and had sent _Gwen_ to break the news. Arthur clenched his jaw and tried very hard to control his breathing so not to alert Gwen to anything being off. He knew that it was Merlin's way of being Merlin. A tease. Maybe he wanted Arthur to follow out with his threat.

"Thank you, Gwen." She gave him a cheerful smile. "If you see Merlin, do tell him to come here immediately." She simply nodded and bowed, leaving and quietly shutting the door behind her afterwards.

Arthur got up and pulled on his breeches from where they were laying on the fur rug next to the fire, they had been taken off in a rush last night. He made a quick job of tying his laces up as he walked over to his strangely large breakfast. Maybe Merlin did mean to come back, there was more than enough on this plate for two. Arthur furrowed his eyebrows at his food before he began picking at it, eating nibbles at a time, trying to work out Merlin's plan. If he had one. Maybe Arthur was overthinking it all and Merlin had simply been requested by Gaius to help him… but when Gwen had explained, it hadn't sounded that way. To say that Arthur felt a little annoyed was an understatement, if anything he felt slightly hurt by Merlin's unwillingness to return straight away. He could have at least explained to Arthur before he left that he was needed elsewhere, especially after what Arthur had implied that they do on his return.

Arthur was left to ponder on his thoughts for quite a while longer, getting properly dressed and sitting back at his table where his breakfast still laid mostly untouched, until there was a knock on the door. A servant with a message from his father.

"The King requests your presence in the smaller dining hall, Sire." The servant said in a rather annoying tone that reminded him too much of George.

"I'll be right there." Waving him off, the servant simply nodded and left promptly, leaving Arthur to his thoughts again.

There was one other explanation that would also explain Merlin's lack of appearance. It had been well over a candle mark since he had gone to retrieve their breakfast, the food now cold. That explanation being Merlin didn't want Arthur, that he never truly wanted Arthur but felt some stupid kind of idiotic obligation since Arthur had confessed his need for him. Arthur felt his heart drop and his insides become icy cold, as cold as the depths of winter at the dead of night without the heat of the sun. Panic spread like wildfire inside Arthur, had he unknowingly raped Merlin because the idiot didn't want to let on he was unwilling? Arthur got up from his chair and began pacing. Remembering the initial rejection in the bath tub, the hesitation before Arthur took him to his bed. He protested slightly this morning and even 'accidently' head butted him- was that a ploy? Arthur couldn't sit on this. Couldn't _not_ act with these thoughts racing through his mind- his very being. So he did the only rational thing he could do.

Arthur turned around and strode with purposeful strides until he reached his chamber door, opening it to find the guards stationed there. "I need you both to fetch my bloody manservant. Get more guards to help you if you must. But-" He paused a moment to give both guards an intimidating stare. "If he isn't here by the time I'm back there _will_ be hell to pay. Do you understand?" Arthur snarled. Angrier than he meant to let on, mainly because he didn't do well with his emotions. Especially when he panicked. This was entirely Merlin's fault.

The guards both nodded and scarpered, not wanting to be on the other side of the Prince's wrath. Arthur did have one hell of a reputation.

Merlin had planned to go back to Arthur's chambers straight away but instead had decided to stay and help Gaius with his preparations for his journey tomorrow, filling vials, grinding plants and herbs down to make a particular disgusting paste which smelt fouler than Arthur's sweaty socks. If he was going to be honest with himself, he knew he was stalling. He didn't want to go back to Arthur, not yet. He knew it was cowardice but he wasn't ready to reject the prince because he wanted more than anything to forget all about the future and what it would bring, Arthur's duties to the kingdoms and instead… just live in the moment. Be able to enjoy every minute he could get of Arthur. Every passing moment.

After what must have been well over an hour and numerous firm looks from Gaius which practically shouted 'what are you doing, boy?', Merlin got up to leave. Raising his arms above his head in an exaggerated stretch as he walked across the room, trying his hardest not to limp or wince in front of Gaius to avoid making things too awkward. It was bad enough that Gaius had a vague idea what they had done last night, no need to dangle further evidence right in front of his face. "Well, I better not leave Arthur waiting any longer." Merlin tried to smile at Gaius but it came out looking more like a grimace than anything. The old man gave him a small, sad smile in return, understanding how difficult this was for the young warlock and looked back down at what he was doing. Merlin left the room without looking back, knowing that if he did it was likely that he would lose whatever courage he had left and hide in his rooms until Arthur sought him out. He let his feet carry himself in the direction of Arthur's rooms, lost in his own thoughts. How _was_ he going to break this to Arthur- going on the gumption that he still had to? There was still the slim chance that Arthur didn't actually want him, that it was just the effects of lust and desire from that potion Gaius had concocted. Perhaps even this morning was just the remnants of that draught. Merlin being in the right place at the right time from the very start. Despite all of this, Merlin didn't regret any of it, he'd cherish last night for the rest of his life, every touch that Arthur had granted him. He swallowed back the emotion building in his throat. _Every kiss_.

Merlin was still looking down at his feet when he turned the corner so he didn't see the three guards spot him from the far end of the corridor. "Merlin!" a sharp voice called, bringing the warlocks attention to them as they were briskly walking in his direction. "Come here!" The guard called again only this time sounding unforgiving, sending icy cold chills down Merlin's spine. The three men began to break into a run and sent Merlin spiralling into flight mode, turning around sharply into a sprint in the opposite direction whilst his pursuers shouted for him to stop that very instant. This of course attracted the attention of other guards in the nearby area, all of whom decided it was their duty to also join the chase.

Que the Benny Hill music.

Merlin's whole bloody body hurt and ached, his arse most of all. He ran as fast as his legs would carry him, up flights of stairs and down corridors, he could hear them behind him- there must be 6 of them on his tail now at least. And for what? What the hell had he done? Nothing to the best of his knowledge. Unless… unless Arthur had somehow worked it out and blamed him. It was in his bag and it could easily be seen as if Merlin was trying to seduce the Prince. Uther would have his head if he ever found out.

Merlin ran past a group of 4 guards who were chatting idly, he'd been too deep in thought to notice he was running towards them and nearly tripped over his own feet when he practically ran through them. Funnily enough they just seemed to watch him and his pursuers run past- as it was perfectly normal for Merlin to be chased by a bunch of other Camelot guards. At some point the onlooking guards' minds had caught up with what was happening and also joined the chase. Perfect. He could still hear them shouting at him to stop when he ducked under two servants carrying a large chest between them of some visiting noble or something, in a graceful move that was so completely and utterly unlike him. The guards however, didn't do so well as they crashed into the servants, creating a giant pile as each and every one of the guards fell over one another.

Turning his head around to let out a laugh at the mess of guards, he ran straight into Sir Leon and two other Knights with a 'umphh'. Looking up immediately at Leon's confusion when one of the guard's yelled out underneath the chaos of bodies "Stop him- The Prince wants him!"

Merlin dodged Sir Leon's skilfully quick hands and made a run for it- only this time being pursued by Camelot's Knights. "Shit" Merlin let out in a huff and continued to run as fast as he could, his chest tightening as he fought for breath. As he came down a particular corridor where the windows were left wide open, seeing this as his only chance, Merlin discretely used his magic. Eyes flashing gold to create a giant gust of wind, causing the heavy pendragon red drapes behind him to float out, blocking the knights path and consequently making them trip over the rich fabric. He could hear the knights cry out as they fell but didn't dare look back as he ran up the servant's stairs and practically flew into an open cupboard closing it quietly behind him. Merlin really was Camelot's biggest idiot.

Merlin didn't move straight away after Sir Leon and the other knight's ran past his hiding spot but instead stayed put, sitting on an upside down bucket. Using the time to recover and regain his breath. He needed to work out what on earth was going on and why he was being chased all over the castle and the only way to do that was to talk to Arthur. If this was what Arthur had meant by 'regretting it' then Merlin would be having some very stern words with the prat. Either way, somehow Merlin was going to have to sneak past all the guards and get into the prat's chambers unnoticed. Brilliant. Merlin let his head rest back against the shelves trying to work out a plan of sorts or at least a half-baked one.

It was a while before Merlin came up with anything that would possibly work and even that was very risky. His amazing plan -that he had spent all of 5 minutes on- was to basically just make a go at it. Run, sneak, hide, whatever he could do to at least get close the Prince's chambers. Once there, he would hide underneath the prat's bed or if he was already there then he would… Merlin scrunched his eyebrows in deep thought. He would think of something to get the prat to listen to him once he was there. He definitely couldn't use magic, he liked his head where it was, on his shoulders. Getting up from his bucket, he slowly opened the cupboard door and peered out, checking for guards, Knights and anyone else that would chase him to throw him into the dungeons. _This was going to be easy,_ Merlin lied to himself as he left the safety of his hiding spot behind and quietly snuck down the stairs he came from.

AN: Please feel free to comment, follow or favourite. You have my permission to swear at me for taking this long to upload.


End file.
